The House
by Kang Hyena
Summary: "Aku sudah menyewa villa untuk liburan kita kali ini." / "Ini rumahnya?" / "Siapa yang menutup pintu?" / "Apa tadi salah satu dari kalian pergi ke ruang bawah tanah?" / "Ah! Kita main Hide and Clap saja!" / "Nah, aku menemukanmu." / "Aku bersumpah tadi aku menyentuh rambut seseorang. Aku tidak bohong." / "Kurasa sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini." / EXO's official couple here.
1. Chapter 1

**The House **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Kim Joon Myeon

Zhang Yixing

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Genre** : Horror, Mistery.

**Length** : Twoshoot

**Rated** : T

**Summary** :

"Aku sudah menyewa villa untuk liburan kita kali ini." / "Ini rumahnya?" / "Siapa yang menutup pintu?" / "Apa tadi salah satu dari kalian pergi ke ruang bawah tanah?" / "Ah! Kita main _Hide and Clap_ saja!" / "Nah, aku menemukanmu." / "Aku bersumpah tadi aku menyentuh rambut seseorang. Aku tidak bohong." / "Kurasa sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini." / EXO_'s_ _official couple here_.

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. **_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

Ini adalah _fic_ pertamaku dengan _genre horror_. Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin mencoba membuat _fic_ dengan _genre_ seperti ini lantaran aku adalah penyuka film _horror_, tapi aku tidak mendapatkan inspirasi.

Dan kemarin kebetulan sekali aku mendapatkan inspirasi ini saat melihat _scene Hide and Clap_ di film _The Conjuring_. Menurutku itu _scene_ yang paling seru XD

Kuharap kalian menyukai cerita ini ya, dan semoga saja aku berhasil menciptakan suasana _horror_nya.

_Enjoy_ ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The House (Part. One) **

Hari ini merupakan akhir musim semi dan kali ini para _membe_r EXO mendapatkan hari libur selama satu minggu demi merayakan kerja keras mereka. Saat ini mereka tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah _dorm_ mereka untuk membahas rencana yang akan mereka lakukan saat liburan nanti.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan di liburan ini?" tanya Sehun yang tengah duduk di samping Luhan.

"Aku belum memikirkan rencana apapun. Karena sebelum liburan kita sangat sibuk, aku jadi tidak memikirkan hal lainnya." kata Kris sambil menatap Tao yang sibuk memainkan jemarinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat lalu menginap di sana?" kata Tao tanpa melepaskan jemari Kris dari tangannya.

Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya, "Itu ide bagus. Tapi kita harus kemana?"

"Kenapa kita tidak berlibur di rumah neneknya Baekhyun saja?" tanya Lay tiba-tiba.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menatap Lay dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, sementara Baekhyun tengah berusaha setengah mati menahan tawanya dengan menutup mulutnya menggunakan bantal sofa.

Suho terkekeh pelan, "Kurasa _member_ lain tidak akan setuju kalau kita pergi berlibur ke rumah neneknya Baekhyun, sayang." kata Suho mencoba memberi pengertian pada kekasihnya.

Lay menatap Suho, "Begitukah? Sayang sekali."

Suho tersenyum kemudian dia mengusap lembut rambut Lay dan menyandarkan kepala Lay di bahunya.

"Eer, Suho _Hyung_, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu waktumu dan Lay _Hyung_. Tapi kurasa sebaiknya kita segera menetapkan tujuan kita berlibur." kata Kai pelan.

"Ah ya, kau benar." kata Suho, dia terdiam sebentar kemudian dia menatap _member_ lainnya. "Bagaimana jika kita menyewa sebuah rumah atau villa lalu berlibur di sana? Kita bisa mencari villa yang memiliki lokasi yang bagus."

Chen mengangguk setuju, "Kurasa itu ide bagus. Lagipula kita masih punya waktu untuk mencari villa. Liburan kita baru dimulai tiga hari lagi kan?"

Suho mengangguk, "Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengurus masalah ini. Kalian persiapkan diri kalian saja."

.

.

.  
Keesokkan harinya Suho memberitahu mereka bahwa dia sudah menyewa sebuah rumah besar yang berada di luar kota. Rumah itu terletak di dalam hutan dan di pinggir danau.

"Darimana kau dapat informasi soal rumah itu, _Hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol.

Suho menoleh menatap Chanyeol, "Aku dapat dari internet. Kelihatannya rumah itu tidak laku dijual, jadi akhirnya disewakan oleh agen perumahan. Rumahnya bagus kok, terbuat dari kayu dan memiliki dua lantai dan satu loteng."

"Rumahnya terbuat dari kayu?" tanya Tao.

"Ya, model rumahnya seperti rumah di Inggris pada zaman dulu. Selain itu rumah itu juga memiliki ruang bawah tanah. Oya, rumah itu juga memiliki _furniture_ yang lengkap. Kelihatannya pemilik sebelumnya tidak membawa _furniture_ miliknya." jelas Suho.

"Wah, kedengarannya menyenangkan. Nanti hanya ada kita saja di sana? Atau _manager Hyung_ juga akan ikut?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku sudah menanyakannya pada _manager Hyung_, dia tidak bisa ikut. Dia ada urusan lainnya, jadi dia bilang kita saja yang pergi berlibur." kata Kris.

Chanyeol meregangkan tubuhnya, "Kelihatannya liburan kita akan menyenangkan. Aku jadi tidak sabar."

.

.

Setelah itu, waktupun berlalu. Akhirnya merekapun tiba di rumah besar yang disewa oleh Suho, setelah menempuh perjalanan cukup lama dan masuk ke dalam hutan demi mencapai rumah itu. Rumahnya memang cukup besar dan bagian luar rumah itu terbuat dari kayu. Cat rumah itu didominasi oleh warna kelabu dan di bagian depan rumah hanya ada lampu taman dan juga lampu yang berada di pintu depan.

"Ini rumahnya?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk bangunan di hadapannya.

Suho mengangguk, "Ya, bagaimana menurut kalian? Rumahnya bagus kan?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Rumah ini besar juga ya."

Luhan menatap sekeliling dengan perasaan tidak enak. Semilir angin pada sore hari menyapa lehernya dan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Apalagi saat ini hari sudah beranjak malam dan membuat keadaan sekeliling terlihat lebih gelap. Luhan berbalik dan melihat danau yang berada di depan rumah itu. Danaunya terlihat begitu tenang sehingga terlihat seolah danau itu beku.

Kris mengangkat tasnya dan tas Tao, "Sebaiknya kita masuk. Di luar mulai dingin."

Mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Bagian dalam rumahnya terlihat luas, ada ruang tengah yang luas, dapur dan ruang makan yang menjadi satu, bahkan ada pula sebuah ruangan yang berisi piano besar di sana. Sedangkan seluruh kamar terletak di lantai dua. Selain itu terdapat sebuah pintu kayu kecil yang menuju ke arah loteng, dan pintu menuju ruang bawah tanah yang terletak di dekat dapur.

Lay menghampiri piano itu, "Wah, lihat ada piano." katanya sambil mengelus piano itu.

Suho menatap sekeliling rumah, "Aku tidak tahu ternyata bagian dalam rumah ini cukup mewah." Suho menatap _member_nya yang lain, "Kamar tidurnya ada di atas, pilih saja yang manapun yang kalian suka. Dan karena hanya ada enam kamar, kalian tidur berpasangan saja ya."

_Member_nya mengangguk dan mereka pun berjalan menaiki tangga.

Setelah melihat para _member_ menaiki tangga, Suho menghampiri Lay yang masih berdiri di dekat piano dan akan membuka tutup _tuts_ piano itu. "Sebaiknya kita juga masuk ke kamar. Aku yakin kau lelah, sebaiknya kau istirahat."

Lay menutup kembali tutup _tuts_ piano itu kemudian berjalan menghampiri Suho.

Tanpa Suho dan Lay sadari tiba-tiba saja tutup _tuts_ piano itu terbuka sendiri saat mereka berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

Saat ini seluruh _member_ EXO tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Chanyeol terlihat sibuk dengan gitarnya dengan Baekhyun yang bernyanyi di sebelahnya. Chen dan Xiumin tengah sibuk membaca majalah terbaru yang tadi sempat dibeli oleh Chen di perjalanan, Kai dan Kyungsoo tengah sibuk bermain _game_ di ponsel Kai, Kris dan Tao yang sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri, lalu Sehun, Luhan, Suho dan Lay yang tengah menyiapkan camilan di dapur.

Suho terlihat tengah membuatkan minuman untuk semua _member_ sedangkan yang lainnya sibuk membuat camilan. Suho memang hanya dipercaya untuk membuat minuman lantaran mereka semua meragukan hasil masakan Suho.

_**Tap Tap Tap**___

Suara langkah yang terdengar dari lantai atas membuat Suho mendongak, _'Apa ada member yang sedang berada di atas ya?'_pikir Suho sambil menatap langit-langit dapur. Karena keseluruhan bangunan rumah ini terbuat dari kayu termasuk lantainya, Suho bisa mendengar suara langkah seseorang yang sedang berjalan di ruangan di atasnya.

___**Brak**___

Suara pintu yang dibanting menutup membuat Suho mengalihkan pandangannya keluar dapur. Satu-satunya pintu yang terletak di dekat dapur hanyalah pintu menuju ruang bawah tanah.

Lay berbalik saat mendengar suara pintu itu, "Siapa yang menutup pintu?"

Suho mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu." Suho menoleh menatap Lay, "Aku akan memeriksanya dulu. Sebentar ya."

Lay tersenyum dan mengangguk, kemudian dia melanjutkan kegiatannya membuat camilan. Sedangkan Suho berjalan keluar dapur dan menghampiri pintu ruang bawah tanah.

"Siapa disana? Apa itu kau Chanyeol?" seru Suho karena seingatnya hanya Chanyeol yang tidak bisa diam dan iseng.

Suho membuka pintu ruang bawah tanah dan melongok ke dalam, "Chanyeol? Chen?" katanya pelan.  
Tapi Suho tidak melihat apapun karena gelap. Suho mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"_Hyung_? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Suara yang berasal dari belakangnya membuat Suho menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia berbalik dan melihat Tao tengah berdiri di lorong sambil membawa sebuah _mug_.

Suho mengusap tengkuknya, "Ah tidak, kau sedang apa Tao?"

Tao mengangkat _mug_nya, "Cokelat panasku sudah habis. Jadi aku mau meletakkan _mug_ ini di dapur."

Suho mengangguk, "Oya Tao, apa tadi Chanyeol atau salah satu dari kalian pergi ke sini?" tanya Suho sambil menunjuk pintu ruang bawah tanah.

Tao mengerutkan dahinya, "Tidak. Daritadi kami semua berkumpul di ruang tengah kok."

"Kalau begitu apa tadi salah satu dari kalian berjalan ke atas?"

"Tidak, Hyung. Sejak kalian pergi untuk membuat camilan, kami semua berada di ruang tengah."

Suho terdiam mendengar ucapan Tao, kalau tidak ada satupun _member_ yang keluar dari ruang tengah. Lalu siapa yang didengarnya berjalan di atas dan menutup pintu tadi?

Tao mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Suho, "_Hyung_? Ada apa?"

Suho tersentak dan sedikit melangkah mundur. "Ah, tidak kok." Suho menunjuk _mug_ milik Tao, "Kau mau ke dapur kan? Ayo."

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin malam, bahkan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Tapi seluruh _member_ EXO masih berada di ruang tengah dan mereka tengah mengobrol seperti biasanya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita bermain sesuatu supaya tidak bosan?" seru Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Bermain apa?" tanya Kai sambil mengunyah _popcorn_.

Chanyeol nampak berpikir sebentar, "Ah! Kita main _Hide and Clap_ saja!"

"Permainan apa itu?" tanya Xiumin.

"Itu lho, Hyung. Permainan yang ada di film _The Conjuring_ itu." jelas Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana cara bermainnya?" tanya Luhan.

"Oh, aku tahu permainan itu. Salah satu diantara kita akan menjadi pihak yang mencari. Nah tugasnya adalah menemukan yang lainnya dengan mengandalkan suara tepuk tangan. Tapi jika dalam tiga kali tepukan dia belum bisa juga menemukan yang lainnya, berarti dia kalah dan harus mencari lagi." Kata Kris.

Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya, "Kris _Hyung_ benar, nah tapi pihak yang mencari itu matanya akan ditutup. Jadi dia hanya bisa mengandalkan suara tepuk tangan itu."

"Kelihatannya seru juga. Ayo kita main itu." kata Chen semangat.

"Tapi bagaimana cara kita menentukan pihak yang mencari?" tanya Sehun.

"Kita undi saja." kata Lay sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku _notes _yang berada di bawah meja. Lay merobek kertasnya menjadi 12 bagian yang sama panjang, kemudian dia mewarnai bagian bawah salah satu kertas dengan warna merah.

Lay tersenyum menatap kertas-kertas itu, "Nah, sekarang semuanya mengambil salah satu dari kertas ini. Siapa yang mendapat kertas yang berwarna merah dialah yang harus menjadi pihak yang mencari." Lay menyatukan kertas itu dalam genggaman tangan kirinya dan hanya menyisakan ujung bagian kertas untuk ditarik.

Lay menatap _member _lainnya, "Nah kalian siap? _Hana, dul, set_!"

Tepat di hitungan ketiga semua _member_ mengambil salah satu dari kertas itu dan mereka semua langsung tertawa saat melihat Kyungsoo yang mengambil kertas berwarna merah.

Kyungsoo menatap kertas yang dipegangnya dengan wajah cemberut.

Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo berdiri, "Ayo, Hyung. Berdiri di dekat pintu depan."

Mereka semua berjalan mengikuti Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Kemudian Kai mengikatkan saputangannya untuk menutupi mata Kyungsoo.

"Karena Kyungsoo _Hyung_ tidak bisa melihat. Kita tidak boleh bersembunyi sampai ke lantai atas. Cukup di sekitar sini saja." kata Chanyeol.

_Member_ lainnya mengangguk setuju. Chanyeol memegang bahu Kyungsoo lalu memutar tubuh Kyungsoo, setelah tiga putaran Chanyeol melepaskan Kyungsoo dan mereka semua berpencar untuk bersembunyi.

Kyungsoo segera mengembalikan keseimbangannya dan merentangkan tangannya, "Hei, jangan bersembunyi terlalu jauh. Aku takut terjatuh kalau berjalan terus." seru Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan, "_First Clap_!" serunya.

_Clap__  
Clap  
Clap__  
Clap__  
Clap__  
Clap__  
Clap__  
Clap__  
Clap__  
Clap__  
Clap_

Sebelas suara tepuk tangan langsung terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencoba menerka jarak suara tepuk tangan yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya.  
Kyungsoo berjalan lagi kemudian dia mengaduh pelan karena tidak sengaja tersandung kaki meja. "_Second Clap_!" seru Kyungsoo.

_Clap__  
Clap__  
Clap__  
Clap__  
Clap__  
Clap__  
Clap__  
Clap__  
Clap__  
Clap__  
Clap__  
CLAP!_

Kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke arah suara tepuk tangan yang berasal sangat dekat darinya. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari dia berjalan kembali memasuki ruang tengah dan tengah menghampiri salah satu sofa dimana terlihat sosok wanita berambut panjang tengah duduk.

Kyungsoo meraba sandaran sofa, dia merasa dirinya berdiri di dekat seseorang.  
Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, "_Third Clap_."

_Clap!_

Suara tepuk tangan itu berasal dari sofa yang tengah dipegang oleh Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo meraba dan jarinya menyentuh rambut.

"Nah, aku menemukanmu." kata Kyungsoo. Namun dia langsung mengerutkan dahinya saat sesuatu yang dipegangnya itu diam saja. Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dan melepaskan penutup matanya. Dia tersentak saat dirinya berdiri sendirian di belakang sofa yang berada di ruang tengah.  
Kyungsoo menatap sofa di hadapannya, dia sangat yakin tadi dirinya menyentuh rambut seseorang.

"Nah, Kyungsoo _Hyung_ kalah! Ayo _Hyung_, cari kami lagi."

Suara yang berasal dari belakangnya membuat Kyungsoo menoleh dan dia melihat sebelas _member_ lainnya tengah berjalan memasuki ruang tengah.

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah menemukan salah satu dari kalian? Yang sedang duduk di sofa ini kan?" kata Kyungsoo sambil menujuk sofa di hadapannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak. Tadi kami semua bersembunyi di ruangan lain. Tidak ada yang bersembunyi di sini."

Kyungsoo tersentak, wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat. Kalau bukan para _member_, rambut siapa yang dipegangnya tadi?

Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo saat dia melihat wajah kekasihnya yang berubah pucat. "_Hyung_? Ada apa? Apa kau lelah?"

Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Kai, dia merasa ketakutan.

Kai mengerutkan dahinya saat dia merasa tubuh Kyungsoo gemetar, "Kyungie _Baby_? Ada apa?"  
Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya dengan tubuh yang tidak berhenti gemetar.

Kai menatap _member_ lainnya, "Kurasa Kyungie-ku sudah lelah. Kita lanjutkan besok saja bermainnya."  
_Member_ lain mengangguk setuju lalu mereka segera membubarkan diri. Sedangkan Kai menuntun Kyungsoo kembali ke kamar mereka.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Tao tengah berada di kamar mandi. Dia memang belum mandi sore tadi dan sekarang dia merasa tubuhnya terasa tidak nyaman jadi dia memutuskan untuk mandi.  
Tao berada dalam bilik _shower_ yang tertutup kaca tebal. Uap-uap air menempel di kaca bilik _shower_ itu.  
Dia sedang mandi sendiri saat ini, _member_ lainnya tidak mau diajak mandi bersama olehnya lantaran kelelahan.

Tao menyibakkan rambutnya yang basah lalu mematikan _shower_.  
Tao mengusap-usap wajahnya yang basah. Kemudian Tao berbalik.

Dan Tao melihat sosok seorang wanita dengan rambut sangat panjang tengah menempelkan wajahnya ke bilik _shower_ Tao.

Wanita itu berwajah sangat menyeramkan, wajahnya putih pucat, dengan mata berwarna putih dan titik hitam kecil sebagai pupilnya, mulut wanita itu terbuka lebar hingga membentuk huruf O, dan wanita itu tengah menatapnya.

Tao membelalakkan matanya, dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikitpun. Tao merasakan tubuhnya gemetar karena takut saat dilihatnya wanita itu tersenyum lebar sambil menatapnya. Kemudian Tao melihat darah yang mengalir dari mata wanita itu dan tiba-tiba saja wanita itu menyemburkan darah yang berasal dari mulutnya hingga membasahi kaca bilik _shower_ itu.

Tao menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan lalu menjerit keras.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

_So, what do you guys think? _

Ternyata memang sulit menciptakan suasana _horror_ dalam tulisan. Jadi aku minta maaf kalau _fic_ ini masih kurang seram untuk kalian. Aku masih belajar karena ini adalah _fic_ dengan _genre horror_ pertamaku.

Oya, _fic_ ini hanya memiliki dua _part_, alias _twoshoot_. _Part_ terakhirnya masih belum aku ketik. Jadi, dimohon untuk sabar dulu ya :D

Akan aku usahakan untuk _publish part_ terakhirnya secepatnya.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**


	2. Chapter 2

**The House **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Kim Joon Myeon

Zhang Yixing

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Genre** : Horror, Mistery.

**Length** : Undetermined

**Rated** : T

**Summary** :

"Aku sudah menyewa villa untuk liburan kita kali ini." / "Ini rumahnya?" / "Siapa yang menutup pintu?" / "Apa tadi salah satu dari kalian pergi ke ruang bawah tanah?" / "Ah! Kita main _Hide and Clap_ saja!" / "Nah, aku menemukanmu." / "Aku bersumpah tadi aku menyentuh rambut seseorang. Aku tidak bohong." / "Kurasa sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini." / EXO_'s_ _official couple here_.

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. **_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

Terima kasih banyak untuk seluruh _review_ di _part_ pertama _fic_ ini :D

Wah, aku tidak menyangka responnya akan sebagus ini, dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa kalian menganggap _fic_ milikku sudah cukup menyeramkan. Terima kasih banyak ^^

Kuharap kalian masih bisa mendapatkan kesan seram dalam _part_ kali ini.

_Enjoy_! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The House (Part. Two) **

Kai menuntun Kyungsoo kembali ke kamar mereka kemudian menyuruhnya untuk duduk di tempat tidur sementara Kai duduk di hadapannya.  
Kai mengelus kepala Kyungsoo, "Kau kenapa, hmm? Cerita saja padaku."

Kyungsoo menatap Kai, "Aku merasa ada yang aneh di rumah ini."

Kai mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersila dan menatap Kai, "Tadi sewaktu kita bermain, aku merasa seperti menyentuh seseorang di ruang tengah, padahal kalian bilang kalian tidak bersembunyi di sana. Lalu, kalau bukan kalian, siapa yang aku sentuh tadi?"

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku bersumpah tadi aku menyentuh rambut seseorang. Aku tidak bohong."

"Rambut?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Iya, rambut. Kurasa rambutnya panjang, mungkin wanita."

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Kai langsung menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar suara teriakan. "Sepertinya berasal dari luar."

Kyungsoo melompat berdiri, "Astaga, Kai! Itu suara Tao!"

Kyungsoo bergegas keluar dari kamar dan dia melihat Kris tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi sambil memanggil-manggil Tao.

Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri Kris dan berdiri di sebelahnya, "Kris, ada apa?"

Kris menggeleng, dia terus menggedor daun pintu sambil berseru memanggil Tao.  
Suho dan Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Kris. "Kurasa sebaiknya kita dobrak pintunya."  
Kris mengangguk, lalu dia, Suho, dan Chanyeol pun bersiap untuk mendobrak pintu.

Sementara _member_ lainnya menunggu dengan cemas. Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang, dia bermaksud untuk memanggil Kai. Namun suaranya terhenti saat dia melihat bayangan seseorang berjalan menuruni tangga.

Kyungsoo langsung berbalik dan berlari kecil menghampiri tangga, Kyungsoo menatap ke bawah tapi dia tidak melihat apa-apa.

Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu menepuk bahunya, "_Hyung_? Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo menoleh menatap Kai, "Kai, apa kau melihat seseorang turun dari sini?"

Kai mengerutkan dahinya, "Tidak. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita kembali ke sana." Kai merangkul Kyungsoo lalu mereka berdua kembali berjalan ke kamar mandi. Kelihatannya Kris, Suho, dan Chanyeol berhasil mendobrak pintu itu.

Kyungsoo melihat Kris menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, lalu tak lama kemudian dia keluar dengan menggendong Tao.  
Tao terlihat pucat, rambut dan tubuhnya masih basah. Kris membalut tubuhnya dengan handuk lalu membawanya ke kamar.

Suho berjalan menghampiri _member_ lainnya yang masih berdiri di sekitar koridor, "Sebaiknya kita kembali beristirahat. Cepat masuk ke kamar kalian masing-masing."

_Member_ lainnya mengangguk, lalu mereka berjalan memasuki kamar mereka masing-masing.  
Suho menghela nafas pelan, baru saja dia hendak menyusul Lay yang sudah berjalan memasuki kamar, namun langkah Suho terhenti saat dia mendengar suara piano dari lantai bawah.  
Suho mengerutkan dahinya, bukankah semua _member_ sudah masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing? Jadi siapa yang memainkan piano?

Suho berjalan dengan perlahan menghampiri tangga, lalu menuruninya. Suho menatap ke arah ruangan piano yang pintunya tertutup. Suara piano itu masih juga terdengar. Suho menghampiri pintu itu lalu membukanya, Suho mengerutkan dahinya saat dia tidak melihat siapapun di sana.  
Suho menoleh kesana kemari, tapi dia tetap tidak melihat siapapun. Suho berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari ruang piano.

Suho berlari kecil menaiki tangga setelah menutup ruang piano. Namun saat Suho sampai di tengah tangga langkahnya kembali terhenti saat dia kembali mendengar suara piano. Suho berbalik, namun sebelum Suho sempat menuruni tangga untuk melihat ruang piano, pintu ruang piano tiba-tiba saja terbuka sendiri.

Suho tersentak, kemudian diapun langsung berbalik dan berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.  
Suho berlari sambil menoleh ke belakang sehingga dia tidak sadar Lay tengah berdiri di depannya.

_**Brugh**_

Lay jatuh terduduk karena ditabrak oleh Suho. Suho segera membungkuk dan membantu Lay berdiri.  
"Maaf, sayang. Aku tidak melihat kau berdiri di hadapanku." kata Suho sambil membantu Lay berdiri.

Lay meringis pelan sambil mengusap bokongnya, "Aduh, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa berlari seperti itu?"

Suho menggeleng pelan, "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo, sebaiknya kita ke kamar."

Suho merangkul pinggang Lay untuk membantunya berjalan kembali ke kamar mereka. Dan tanpa Suho dan Lay sadari sosok seorang wanita berambut panjang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari tangga.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris nampak tengah membantu Tao untuk berbaring di tempat tidurnya lalu menyelimutinya hingga bahu. Tubuh Tao masih bergetar hebat dan dia terus saja menangis.  
Kris sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi melihat Tao seperti ini membuat Kris merasa bersalah. Seharusnya dia menemani Tao sewaktu Tao memintanya untuk menemaninya mandi, bukannya menolak dan membiarkannya mandi sendirian.

Kris mengusap lembut kepala Tao yang membuat Tao tersentak kaget, Tao menatap Kris dengan pandangan takut, lalu berubah menjadi tenang saat dia bisa mengenali wajah Kris yang tengah mengusap kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Tao-_er_? Kau mau cerita pada _Gege_?" tanya Kris sambil terus mengusap kepala Tao.

Tao menggeleng pelan, kemudian dia menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya.

Kris menghela nafas pelan, dia membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu menyingkap sedikit selimut Tao. "_Good night, baby_." bisik Kris sambil mengecup rambut Tao.  
Kris beranjak dari posisinya, dia bermaksud untuk berbaring di sebelah Tao.

_**Brak**_

Kris menghentikan gerakannya saat dia mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting menutup. Kris mengerutkan dahinya, bukankah seharusnya semua _member_ sudah berada di kamar masing-masing?

Kris berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, dia menatap sekeliling koridor di lantai dua tapi dia tidak melihat siapapun. Koridor terlihat sepi dan sedikit gelap karena hanya sedikit lampu yang dinyalakan.

Kris berjalan menghampiri tangga, dia menatap ke bawah dari puncak tangga. "Hallo? Apa ada orang di bawah?" seru Kris.

_**Clap Clap**_

Kris mendengar suara tepuk tangan yang berasal dari bawah. Kris mengerutkan dahinya dan mulai berjalan menuruni tangga.  
"Hei, siapa di sana? Jangan bermain-main, ini sudah larut."

Kris berjalan ke sekeliling lantai satu, tapi dia tidak menemukan siapapun. Kris berhenti mencari dan dia tengah berdiri di depan tangga. Kris menatap sekeliling sekali lagi, kemudian Kris mengangkat bahunya dan mulai menaiki tangga. Namun baru setengah tangga yang didaki Kris, tiba-tiba Kris merasa ada seseorang yang menarik kakinya dengan keras.

Kris tersentak saat dia kehilangan keseimbangan, dia terjatuh dan dagunya membentur anak tangga yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

Kris mengerang sakit sambil mengelus dagunya, dia menoleh ke bawah namun dia tidak melihat siapapun di sana. Kris berdiri dengan perlahan, sambil tetap mengelus dagunya yang nyeri, Kris berjalan kembali menaiki tangga.

Kris tiba di kamarnya, dan dia melihat Tao yang sudah tertidur dengan posisi meringkuk. Kris duduk di sebelah Tao, kemudian dia mengangkat sedikit bagian bawah celananya. Kris memperhatikan pergelangan kaki kirinya yang mulai memar dan berwarna kebiruan, Kris mengerutkan dahinya sambil memperhatikan bentuk memar di pergelangan kakinya. Memar itu berbentuk seperti tangan.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, _member_ EXO terlihat tengah berkumpul untuk sarapan. Di dapur Kyungsoo, Lay, dan juga Luhan tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan. Sementara yang lainnya tengah duduk di meja makan menunggu sarapan mereka.

Chanyeol menunjuk dagu Kris yang duduk di hadapannya, "Dagumu kenapa, _Hyung_?"

Kris mengelus dagunya yang membiru, "Ah, ini? Semalam aku jatuh dari tangga."

Tao yang duduk di sebelah Kris menoleh ke arah Kris, "Jatuh? Kenapa kau bisa jatuh?"

Kris mengelus kepala Tao sambil tersenyum, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya terpeleset."

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, "Untuk apa kau turun ke bawah? Bukankah semalam Suho _Hyung_ sudah menyuruh kita untuk tidur?"

Kris menatap Baekhyun, kemudian dia melirik Tao yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Kris menghela nafas pelan, "Sebenarnya, semalam aku tidak terpeleset di tangga. Aku merasa ada yang menarik kakiku."

Semua yang berada di dalam ruang makan mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Kris menatap sekeliling, lalu dia melanjutkan ceritanya. Dia menceritakan segalanya soal semalam, dimulai dengan saat dia turun ke bawah karena mendengar suara tepuk tangan, hingga saat kakinya ditarik dan membuatnya jatuh dari tangga.

Tao memeluk lengan Kris, "Kurasa sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini."

Kai mengangguk setuju, "Aku setuju. Aku khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu. Apalagi setelah aku mendengar cerita dari Kyungsoo _Hyung_, dan Kris _Hyung_."

"Ada apa denganku?" tanya Kyungsoo yang baru saja muncul dari dapur dengan membawa sarapan bersama yang lainnya.

Kyungsoo segera duduk di sebelah Kai, "Ada apa?"

Suho menatap Kyungsoo, "Apa kau juga mengalami kejadian aneh di rumah ini?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar sebelum dia mengangguk pelan. "Aku merasa aku menyentuh rambut seseorang saat kita bermain kemarin."

Suho menundukkan kepalanya, "Semalam aku juga mendengar suara piano yang berbunyi sendiri."

Lay menatap Suho, "Jadi itu yang membuatmu berlari hingga menabrakku semalam?"

Suho mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi bagaimana, _Hyung_? Apa kita akan pergi dari sini dan kembali ke Seoul?" tanya Sehun.

Suho menatap seluruh _member_nya, "Aku mengkhawatirkan kalian jika tetap berada di sini. Jadi, aku ingin agar kalian kembali ke Seoul." Suho mengangkat sebelah tangannya saat dia melihat Chen akan menyela ucapannya, Chenpun langsung menutup mulutnya. "Tapi, sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan rumah ini dan bermaksud untuk menyelidikinya. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Tentu saja aku akan tetap di sini. Aku penasaran dengan rumah ini, lagipula aku tidak takut pada hantu." ucap Chen langsung.

Tao memeluk lengan Kris semakin erat, "Tidak bisakah kita pulang saja? Aku sudah melihat sosok hantunya dan itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, "Aku setuju. Aku juga takut."

Xiumin mengangkat bahunya, "Kurasa tidak ada salahnya kita menyelidiki rumah ini."

Suho menggaruk kepalanya, "Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin karena aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatan kalian. Tapi itu terserah kalian, aku menyerahkan semuanya pada kalian."

Tao menatap Kris, "Aku akan tetap di sini kalau Kris _Gege_ juga di sini."

"Aku ingin tetap di sini, tapi aku mengkhawatirkan Tao." kata Kris.

"Tao, sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Aku tidak mau lama-lama di sini." kata Baekhyun.

"Tapi kalau hanya ada sebagian kecil yang pulang, apa kau tetap berani pulang, Baek? Di _dorm_ hanya akan ada kau sendiri, dan bukankah itu lebih mengerikan?" kata Luhan.

Baekhyun refleks memeluk lengan Chanyeol, "Aku akan memaksa Chanyeol pulang untuk menemaniku."

"Tapi aku ingin disini." kata Chanyeol santai dan sukses membuat Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, jadi keputusan final adalah kita tetap berada di sini?" kata Suho.

_Member _EXO lainnya mengangguk, sementara Baekhyun dan Tao hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Kalau begitu, kurasa sebaiknya kita membagi tugas untuk menyelidiki rumah ini. Sebagian dari kita akan menyelidiki dari luar dan sebagian dari dalam." kata Xiumin.

Suho mengangguk, "Xiumin _Hyung_ benar. Sebaiknya kita mulai membagi tugas, aku dan Lay akan menghubungi agen perumahan yang menyewakan rumah ini. Sinyal disini jelek sekali, aku harus pergi ke luar dari hutan ini."

"Kau akan ke desa di luar hutan ini? Kalau begitu aku ikut dengamu bersama Tao. Aku ingin menanyakan soal rumah ini dari catatan gereja. Kurasa gereja pasti memiliki catatan soal kejadian yang terjadi di sekitar desa, dan mungkin rumah ini termasuk." kata Kris.

"Aku dan Minseok _Hyung_ di rumah saja. Kami akan menyelidiki ruangan-ruangan yang ada di sini." kata Chen.

"Kurasa aku akan ikut dengan kalian ke desa. Ada yang harus dibeli untuk persediaan kita, dan mungkin aku bisa menanyakan soal rumah ini pada penduduk sekitar." kata Kyungsoo.

"Kalau Kyungsoo _Hyung_ pergi, aku juga ikut." sela Kai cepat.

"Aku di rumah saja membantu Chen _Hyung_ dan Xiumin _Hyung_." kata Sehun, lalu dia menoleh menatap Luhan, "Kau mau di rumah atau ikut ke desa?"

"Aku di rumah saja." kata Luhan.

"Aku ikut ke desa!" pekik Baekhyun. "Aku tidak mau berada di rumah ini dulu." lirih Baekhyun.

"Kalau Baekhyunnie-ku pergi, aku juga ikut pergi." kata Chanyeol.

Suho berdiri dari posisi duduknya, "Baiklah. Karena semuanya sudah diputuskan, sebaiknya kita bersiap. Aku akan mengambil jaket dan dompetku di kamar."

.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, _member_ EXO yang akan pergi ke desa sudah bersiap di mobil masing-masing. Mereka memutuskan untuk membawa dua mobil _van_ mereka. Mobil pertama berisi Suho, Lay, Kyungsoo, dan Kai. Sedangkan mobil berikutnya berisi Kris, Tao, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol.

Suho menatap ke arah _member_ lainnya yang berdiri di teras, "Kami akan kembali sebelum gelap. Kalau terjadi sesuatu, segera hubungi aku atau Kris."

Chen mengangguk sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Suho tersenyum tipis sebelum dia menutup kaca dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah diikuti dengan mobil yang dikendarai Kris di belakangnya.

Tao menatap Kris yang tengah serius menyetir, "_Ge_, apa menurutmu kita akan berhasil mendapatkan informasi?"

"_Gege_ juga tidak tahu. Tapi semoga saja kita akan mendapatkan sesuatu." jawab Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

"Kudengar warga di desa ini adalah umat Kristiani yang sangat taat. Apa mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan itu?" kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, "Apa hubungan antara umat Kristiani dan hantu di rumah itu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu, tapi mungkin saja kan?"

"Sudahlah. Nanti kita juga akan tahu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka liburan kita akan seperti ini." Kris menoleh menatap Tao, "Aku minta maaf kau harus ketakutan seperti semalam, _Dear_."

Tao tersenyum, "Sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Tapi semalam aku memang ketakutan setengah mati."

"Memangnya apa yang kau lihat semalam, Tao?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Aku melihat sosok hantunya. Dia seorang wanita berambut panjang dengan wajah yang menyeramkan." Tao bergidik, "Aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi."

"Sudahlah, jangan bahas itu terus. Kita sudah sampai di desa, sekarang kita harus mencari gerejanya." kata Kris.

Akhirnya setelah bertanya pada penduduk setempat, mereka berhasil sampai di gereja utama desa tersebut. Gereja itu tidak terlalu besar, tapi kelihatannya gereja itu sudah tua.  
Mereka berempat berjalan masuk ke dalam gereja. Saat mereka memasuki gereja, mereka melihat seorang pastur yang berada di dalam gereja.  
Kris menghampiri pastur itu tanpa pikir panjang, "Selamat pagi, Bapa."

Pastur itu adalah seorang pria yang belum terlalu tua. Mungkin usianya sekitar 50 tahun, dan dia mengenakan pakaian pastur.  
"Ya? Ada yang bisa aku bantu, nak?" tanya pastur itu.

"Kami ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Apa Bapa punya waktu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Pastur itu mengangguk pelan, "Tentu, tentu. Ayo, sebaiknya kita duduk." kata pastur itu sambil menyuruh mereka untuk duduk di salah satu kursi panjang yang ada dalam gereja.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" tanya pastur itu saat mereka sudah duduk bersama.

"Kami ingin menanyakan soal rumah besar yang ada di dalam hutan." kata Tao. "Apa Bapa tahu soal pemilik rumah itu?"

Pastur itu kelihatan terkejut mendengar ucapan Tao, "Rumah itu? Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu soal rumah itu? Itu tempat terlarang di desa ini."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Tapi Bapa, saat ini kami tinggal di rumah itu. Kami sedang berlibur di sana."

Tiba-tiba pastur itu berdiri sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Kalian tidak bisa tinggal di sana. Kalian harus keluar dari sana secepatnya atau kalian akan mati."

.

.

.

.

Setelah sebagian _member_ EXO pergi ke desa untuk mencari informasi, _member_ lainnya yang tersisa di rumah pun mulai memeriksa sekeliling rumah. Chen dan Xiumin bertugas memeriksa ruangan di atas, sementara Luhan dan Sehun memeriksa di ruangan bawah. Chen nampak tengah sibuk memeriksa kamar-kamar sedangkan Xiumin sedang mencoba untuk membuka pintu menuju loteng.

"Ah sial, kenapa pintu ini sulit sekali dibuka?" gerutu Xiumin sambil terus mendorong-dorong pintu kecil menuju loteng. Xiumin menatap ke bawah, dia bermaksud untuk memanggil Chen agar dia membantunya mendorong pintu, tapi Xiumin tidak melihat atau mendengar suara Chen.

Xiumin bergerak turun menuruni tangga dan mencari keberadaan Chen, dia berjalan ke sekeliling ruangan di lantai dua tapi Xiumin tidak melihat sosok Chen sama sekali.

Xiumin mulai bingung, bukankah tadi Chen berada di lantai atas bersamanya? Mereka terus bersama sampai Xiumin memutuskan untuk mencari di ruangan loteng. Xiumin berjalan turun ke lantai bawah untuk mencari Luhan dan Sehun, mungkin saja Chen sedang berada bersama dengan mereka.

"Sehun? Luhan?" seru Xiumin. Namun Xiumin kembali mengerutkan dahinya saat dia tidak melihat siapapun. Kemana perginya mereka? Bukankah tadi mereka masih berada di rumah ini?

Xiumin berjalan ke luar rumah dan menatap sekeliling, tapi Xiumin juga tidak melihat siapapun. Dan entah karena angin apa, Xiumin berjalan menghampiri danau yang terlihat setenang biasanya. Dia berjalan mendekati danau dan menunduk menatap airnya. Air danau itu berwarna kehijauan, sehingga dasarnya tidak terlihat.

Xiumin berjongkok dan mencelupkan jemarinya ke danau, suhu airnya terasa sangat dingin. Xiumin memainkan jemarinya di dalam air, kemudian dia tersentak saat melihat pantulan bayangan orang lain yang berada di belakangnya. Xiumin berbalik dengan cepat dan melihat sosok wanita berambut panjang dengan wajah putih pucat tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Wanita itu mendorong Xiumin masuk ke dalam danau.

Xiumin merasakan sedikit air danau itu tertelan olehnya saat dia tercebur ke dalam danau. Xiumin menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya lalu mencoba berenang ke permukaan. Suhu air di danau itu sangat dingin dan Xiumin khawatir tubuhnya akan membeku sebelum dia berhasil keluar dari danau.

Xiumin berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berenang, tapi dia tidak bisa mencapai permukaan karena ada sesuatu yang menarik kakinya. Xiumin menunduk dan dia melihat ada banyak sekali orang dengan wajah yang hancur tengah menarik kakinya. Xiumin menjerit dan membuat semakin banyak air yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Xiumin menendang-nendang apapun yang menarik kakinya dengan panik, dia terus mencoba berenang ke permukaan.

Nafas Xiumin mulai terasa sesak karena menahan nafas terlalu lama dan karena menelan air terlalu banyak. Dia merasa kesadarannya mulai menipis, Xiumin mengeluarkan gelembung udara terakhir dari mulutnya kemudian diapun pingsan.

.

.

.

Chen tengah sibuk membongkar lemari-lemari yang ada di setiap kamar sambil bersenandung, dia sudah memeriksa dua kamar tidur dan masih belum menemukan apapun. Chen menarik salah satu laci yang berada di sebuah meja rias dan gerakannya langsung terhenti saat dia melihat sebuah potongan koran di sana.

Chen menarik potongan koran yang sudah terlihat usang itu, potongan koran itu memberitakan tentang gadis-gadis desa yang menghilang. Menurut tanggal yang tertera di koran itu, itu adalah koran lima puluh tahun yang lalu.

Chen mengeluarkan potongan koran itu dan merogoh semakin dalam ke laci, dia menemukan sebuah buku yang cukup besar. Chen bergegas membuka buku tersebut, buku itu berisi potongan-potongan koran dengan berita seputar menghilangnya para gadis di desa dan berita soal penculik dan pembunuh para gadis.

Chen menutup buku itu dan berlari keluar dari kamar, dia bermaksud untuk memberitahu hal ini pada yang lainnya. Chen mengerutkan dahinya saat dia tidak melihat Xiumin di lantai dua, hanya ada tangga yang tadi digunakannya untuk pergi ke loteng, Xiumin tidak terlihat di manapun dan pintu loteng itu tetap dalam keadaan tertutup.

Chen berlari menuruni tangga dan dia melihat Sehun sedang berada di ruang tengah, Chen berjalan menghampiri Sehun. "Hei Sehun, apa kau melihat Minseok _Hyung_?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak. Bukankah Xiumin _Hyung_ berada di lantai atas bersama denganmu?"

Chen menggeleng kecil sambil menatap ke sekeliling, "Aku tidak–" ucapan Chen terhenti saat dia melihat Xiumin tengah berjongkok di pinggir danau dan dia melihat sosok seorang wanita berambut panjang yang berada di belakang Xiumin. Chen melihat Xiumin berbalik dan wanita itu mendorongnya begitu saja ke dalam danau.

"Minseok!" seru Chen sambil berlari keluar rumah setelah sebelumnya melempar buku yang dipegangnya.

Chen berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju danau, Chen melepas jaketnya dan melompat turun memasuki danau. Chen berenang menghampiri Xiumin yang pingsan lalu menariknya ke permukaan. Saat wajah Chen dan Xiumin muncul ke permukaan, Sehun segera membantu Chen menarik Xiumin ke permukaan dan membaringkannya.

Chen mengatur nafasnya dan bergegas memberikan pernafasan buatan untuk Xiumin, dan sesekali memompa dada Xiumin. "Bangun, Minseok. Bangun." gumam Chen berulang-ulang sambil terus memompa dada Xiumin dan memberinya pernafasan buatan.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa kali memberikan nafas buatan dan memompa dada Xiumin, Xiumin terbatuk pelan dan memuntahkan air dari dalam mulutnya. Chen membantu Xiumin untuk duduk dan memeluknya.

"Oh Tuhan, akhirnya kau sadar juga." gumam Chen sambil memeluk Xiumin erat-erat.

Xiumin memeluk Chen dengan lemah, "A-ada ha-hantu di-di dalam a-air.." lirih Xiumin dengan nafas yang masih tersengal.

Chen melepaskan pelukannya, "Apa? Tadi kau bilang apa?"

Sehun yang sejak tadi berjongkok di sebelah mereka mendongak menatap Chen, "Kurasa tadi Xiumin _Hyung_ mengatakan–"

"AAAAAHHHH! SEHUN! TOLONG AKUU!"

Ucapan Sehun terhenti saat dia mendengar jeritan ketakutan yang berasal dari dalam rumah.

Itu suara Luhan.

**To Be Continued **

.

.

.

_So, what do you guys think? _

Ternyata aku tidak bisa membuat _fic_ ini menjadi _twoshoot_. Masih ada banyak hal yang belum diceritakan, sehingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya saja.

Kuharap kalian tidak keberatan dengan _part fic_ ini yang bertambah, dan kuharap kalian masih bisa mendapatkan kesan seram di dalam _fic_ ini ^^

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : EvelynHyena


	3. Chapter 3

**The House **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Kim Joon Myeon

Zhang Yixing

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Genre** : Horror, Mistery.

**Length** : Undetermined

**Rated** : T

**Summary** :

"Aku sudah menyewa villa untuk liburan kita kali ini." / "Ini rumahnya?" / "Siapa yang menutup pintu?" / "Apa tadi salah satu dari kalian pergi ke ruang bawah tanah?" / "Ah! Kita main _Hide and Clap_ saja!" / "Nah, aku menemukanmu." / "Aku bersumpah tadi aku menyentuh rambut seseorang. Aku tidak bohong." / "Kurasa sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini." / EXO_'s_ _official couple here_.

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. **_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

Terima kasih banyak atas seluruh _review_nya. Maaf karena kelanjutan _chapter_ untuk _fic_ ini sangat lama, itu karena aku sedang sangat sibuk dengan kuliahku.

.

.

.

_Enjoy_!

.

.

.

**The House (Part. Three) **

Sehun segera berlari memasuki rumah saat mendengar suara teriakan Luhan.

"LUHAN!" teriak Sehun sambil terus berlari memasuki rumah. Sehun masih mendengar suara teriakan Luhan, tapi dia tidak bisa memperkirakan jaraknya. Sehun menatap sekeliling dengan panik.

_**Dugh Dugh Dugh **_

Sehun berjalan mendekati pintu ke ruang bawah tanah dan dia mendengar suara pintu yang dipukul terus menerus dari sana. Sehun menarik pintu itu hingga terbuka dan sosok Luhan langsung muncul dari sana. Sehun menangkap tubuh Luhan yang terhuyung dan memeluknya. Sehun menatap ke dalam tapi dia tidak melihat apapun selain tangga yang menuju ke ruang bawah tanah.

Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dan mengangkat wajahnya agar menghadap wajah Sehun. Sehun melihat wajah Luhan yang bersimbah air mata, dan Sehun mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat bekas kemerahan yang terlihat seperti bekas cengkraman seseorang di sekitar mulut dan pipi Luhan.

"Apa yang terjadi, Lu? Ceritakan padaku." kata Sehun lembut.

"A-aku.. hiks.. a-aku takut.." lirih Luhan sambil terus terisak.

Sehun memeluk Luhan erat, dia tahu Luhan tidak akan mampu menceritakan apapun jika dia masih dalam kondisi _shock_ seperti ini. Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan mendudukkannya di ruang tengah. Tak lama kemudian Chen dan Xiumin datang menghampiri mereka. Xiumin masih terlihat basah kuyup dan dia terus menerus menempel pada Chen.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chen.

Sehun menggeleng lemah, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya menemukan Luhan di balik pintu menuju ruang bawah tanah." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya karena tubuh Luhan semakin gemetar saat mendengar Sehun mengucapkan 'ruang bawah tanah'.

Chen mengerutkan dahinya, "Sebaiknya kita segera menelepon yang lainnya dan menyuruh mereka untuk segera kembali ke rumah." Chen melirik Xiumin yang mulai gemetar karena kedinginan, "Aku akan menemani Minseok _Hyung_ mengganti bajunya dulu."

Sehun mengangguk pelan, "Ponselku ada di kamar. Kau saja yang menghubungi Suho _Hyung_."

Chen mengangguk singkat dan berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua bersama Xiumin. Sementara Sehun terus memeluk Luhan dan mengusap kepalanya, mencoba menenangkannya.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun, "Kita harus pergi dari sini. Aku takut sekali."

Sehun mengangguk pelan, "Kita akan pergi dari sini. Aku janji. Sekarang kita harus menunggu yang lainnya kembali terlebih dulu."

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak, aku takut."

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Luhan, "Tenang, ada aku. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan beranjak dari sisimu sampai kita semua bisa keluar dari rumah ini."

Luhan menatap mata Sehun kemudian dia mengangguk kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho dan Lay memutuskan untuk menelepon agen perumahan melalui telepon umum lantaran sinyal ponsel milik mereka tidak terlalu bagus.

Lay menyandarkan tubuhnya di kaca boks telepon umum dan memperhatikan Suho yang tengah sibuk menekan-nekan beberapa nomor.

Suho menempelkan gagang telepon ke telinganya, dia mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya sambil menunggu panggilannya diangkat oleh agen perumahan.

"_Hallo?_"

"Ah, ya. Bisa bicara dengan Mrs. Kim Eunsoo?"

"_Tentu. Maaf, ini dengan siapa?" _

"Ini Kim Joonmyeon."

Suho terdiam sebentar menunggu panggilannya dialihkan ke Mrs. Kim. Suho melirik Lay yang berdiri di sebelahnya dan terlihat tengah memandangi keadaan sekitar, Suho mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi Lay. Lay sedikit tersentak saat merasakan elusan tangan Suho di pipinya, tapi dia diam saja dan justru memejamkan matanya menikmati elusan jemari Suho.

"_Hallo?_"

Suho sedikit tersentak saat dia mendengar suara wanita dari _line_ teleponnya. Suho menarik jemarinya dari pipi Lay. "Ah iya. Apa ini Mrs. Kim Eunsoo?"

"_Benar, ini saya. Ini Mr. Kim Joonmyeon ya?" _

"Iya. Ada yang ingin saya tanyakan."

"_Kenapa? Apa anda ingin menanyakan soal masalah ganti rugi uang anda karena menyewa villa?" _

Suho mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa anda berpikir bahwa saya ingin menanyakan itu?"

Suho mendengar Mrs. Kim menghela nafas, _"Aku sudah terbiasa menerima keluhan dari pelanggan soal rumah itu. Tidak pernah ada orang yang sanggup menempati rumah itu lebih dari satu minggu. Aku sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk membuat rumah itu nyaman, tapi tetap saja para penyewa memutuskan untuk pergi dan meminta uang mereka kembali."_

"Apa mereka pernah mengatakan alasannya?"

"_Tidak. Aku sudah mencoba menanyakannya, tapi tidak berhasil. Mereka hanya akan berwajah pucat dan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku sudah mulai frustasi mengurus rumah itu. Kalau aku tahu akan seperti ini, aku tidak akan menerima rumah itu dari dinas sosial." _

"Tunggu, jadi rumah itu sebelumnya milik dinas sosial?"

"_Iya, dulu sekitar 20 tahun yang lalu petugas dinas sosial menawarkan rumah itu padaku untuk dijual atau disewakan. Aku menerimanya tanpa pikir panjang karena kupikir rumah dengan lokasi sebagus itu pasti akan memiliki banyak peminat." _

"Apa anda tahu siapa pemilik rumah itu sebelum dinas sosial?"

"_Hmm, aku hanya mengingat namanya. Kalau tidak salah pemilik rumah itu adalah orang asing bernama Madam Lamia Mortis. Aku ingat namanya karena menurutku namanya aneh. Tapi kalau kau masih penasaran, aku bisa memberikan nomor telepon petugas dinas sosial yang dulu memberikan rumah itu padaku." _

"Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak. Aku akan sangat terbantu kalau anda bersedia memberikan nomor teleponnya."

"_Tentu, sama-sama. Nanti aku akan berikan nomor teleponnya padamu. Sekarang, aku akan mencarinya dulu. Sampai nanti." _

"Sampai nanti. Terima kasih banyak, Mrs. Kim."

_**Pip **_

Suho meletakkan gagang telepon lalu dia berbalik dan menatap Lay yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Lay antusias.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkan sedikit informasi. Nanti kalau Mrs. Kim sudah memberikan nomor petugas dinas sosial itu, kita bisa langsung ke sana untuk menanyakan perihal rumah itu." jawab Suho.

Lay mengangguk paham lalu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di lengan kiri Suho, "Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita segera pergi menemui Kai dan Kyungsoo yang pergi berbelanja. Aku sedikit cemas meninggalkan yang lainnya di rumah."

Suho mengangguk setuju, "Kau benar. Ayo,"

Namun baru beberapa langkah Suho dan Lay berjalan, Suho menghentikan langkahnya karena merasakan getaran dari dalam saku jaketnya. Suho merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Ah, sebentar ini Chen yang menelepon." kata Suho. Suho menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga, "Hallo?"

Suho terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Chen kemudian tak lama kemudian Suho memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku jaket.

"Chen bilang apa?" tanya Lay.

Suho menatap Lay, "Kita harus segera kembali ke rumah."

.

.

.

.

"Bapa, apa maksud Bapa dengan mengatakan kami akan mati kalau tetap berada di rumah itu?" tanya Baekhyun pada Pastur yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Pastur itu menghela nafas, "Dulu, sekitar 50 tahun yang lalu, ada kasus menghilangnya para gadis-gadis di desa ini. Para gadis itu menghilang dan tidak pernah ditemukan lagi, dan kasus ini terjadi sejak ada seorang wanita yang membangun rumah di hutan itu dan pindah ke sana."

"Siapa wanita itu?" tanya Tao.

"Wanita itu bernama Madam Lamia Mortis. Dia orang asing, mulanya kami tidak menaruh kecurigaan padanya karena dia terlihat baik dan ramah. Namun akhirnya kami mengetahui bahwa dialah pelaku penculikan dan pembunuhan pada para gadis di desa ini."

"Darimana Bapa tahu kalau dia pelakunya?" tanya Kris.

"Salah satu gadis yang berhasil selamat menceritakannya pada kami. Dan ternyata Madam Lamia Mortis menculik gadis-gadis itu untuk menguliti wajah mereka lalu mengambil darahnya untuk ritual ilmu hitam. Madam Lamia Mortis adalah seorang penganut ilmu hitam."

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri, "Kenapa dia menguliti wajah para gadis dan mengambil darah mereka?"

Pastur itu menatap Baekhyun, "Dia percaya bahwa dengan memakan daging dari wajah para gadis dia akan terlihat cantik abadi, dan dia juga mandi dan meminum darah para gadis itu karena dia percaya bahwa dia akan awet muda dengan melakukan itu."

Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun yang berada di lekukan lehernya, pria itu langsung refleks memeluk Chanyeol saat mendengar cerita pastur itu. "Lalu, kemana mayat gadis-gadis itu? Bukankah menurut cerita Bapa mereka tidak pernah berhasil ditemukan lagi?"

"Madam Lamia Mortis membuang mayat mereka ke dalam danau yang berada di depan rumahnya."

"Lalu, bagaimana nasib wanita itu? Apa kalian memenjarakannya?" tanya Kris.

Pastur itu mengangguk, "Kami membawanya ke polisi dan mereka menghukum mati wanita itu"

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya, "Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

"Setelah kami menyerahkannya pada polisi, kami menutup rumah itu dan melarang siapapun masuk ke sana. Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja sampai akhirnya sekitar 25 tahun yang lalu petugas dinas sosial menemukan rumah itu dan mengambil hak milik atas rumah itu lantaran rumah itu tidak memiliki pemilik. Lalu lima tahun kemudian petugas dinas sosial menjual rumah itu ke agen perumahan, dan setiap kali ada orang yang mencoba menghuni rumah itu lagi, mereka akan bernasib buruk. Dan setiap kali ada gadis yang masuk ke rumah itu, gadis itu pasti menghilang dan tidak pernah ditemukan lagi."

"Tapi hantu wanita itu hanya mengincar para gadis kan? Aku tidak mengerti alasannya mengganggu kami." kata Kris.

"Tidak juga. Dia mengincar semua orang yang memiliki wajah sempurna dan kulit yang halus dan terlihat cantik. Seperti kalian," kata pastur itu sambil menunjuk Baekhyun dan Tao.

Baekhyun dan Tao saling berpandangan kemudian langsung refleks memeluk _seme_nya erat-erat.

"Hei, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan nasib Luhan _Hyung _atau Xiumin _Hyung_? Mereka kan memiliki wajah _ulzzang_ sejati." kata Chanyeol.

Kris berdiri dari posisi duduknya, "Terima kasih banyak atas kesediaan anda menceritakan ini pada kami, Bapa. Kami harus segera kembali ke sana dan menemui teman-teman kami yang lain."

Pastur itu mengangguk, "Segeralah keluar dari rumah itu sebelum semuanya terlambat. Aku mendoakan kalian."

.

.

.

.

Kris berjalan keluar dari gereja dan dengan tergesa menaiki mobil mereka bersama dengan yang lainnya.

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini, _Hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kita harus kembali dulu ke rumah itu dan menjemput yang lainnya. Setelah itu kusarankan kita untuk menginap di hotel yang ada di desa. Intinya kita harus menjauh dulu dari rumah itu." kata Kris.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham dan mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Suho agar mereka juga segera kembali ke rumah.

"Hallo? Suho _Hyung_?" sapa Chanyeol. "_Hyung_ kami sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumah, sebaiknya _Hyung_ juga segera kembali ke rumah."

Chanyeol terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Suho di _line_ seberang, "Hah? Apa?" kata Chanyeol. Dia terdiam lagi mendengarkan ucapan Suho sebelum kemudian mengangguk-angguk paham, "Oke, akan kusampaikan pada Kris _Hyung_. Kami akan segera sampai ke rumah."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sudah selesai menelepon, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, "Xiumin _Hyung_ nyaris tenggelam di danau dan ada sesuatu yang menyerang Luhan _Hyung_. Suho _Hyung_ tidak menceritakan detailnya, tapi dia bilang kita harus segera kembali ke rumah."

Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Sial, seharusnya kita tidak perlu datang ke rumah itu sejak awal."

Tao menatap Kris, "_Gege_, apa kau tidak merasa langit menjadi sangat mendung saat ini?"

Kris menatap ke arah langit, "Kau benar. Kita harus segera sampai ke rumah sebelum hujan turun. Aku tidak berani menyetir menembus hutan saat hujan lebat, itu sangat berbahaya."

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan selama satu jam lebih dikarenakan hujan yang mulai mengguyur dan membuat Kris harus menyetir dengan lebih hati-hati, mereka berhasil tiba dengan selamat. Kris dan yang lainnya bergegas memasuki rumah setelah Kris memarkirkan mobilnya di sebelah mobil Suho.

Lay membukakan pintu untuk mereka dan mereka bergegas menuju ke ruang tengah tempat member lainnya berkumpul. Kris mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat wajah Luhan, ada bekas kemerahan di wajahnya.

Kris duduk di salah satu sofa yang kosong dengan Tao yang langsung duduk di sebelahnya, "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Luhan?"

Luhan mengelus pipinya, "Hantu wanita itu membekap mulutku saat aku menjerit ketika aku melihatnya."

"Kau juga melihat hantu itu?" tanya Tao.

Luhan mengangguk, "Ya, dia tersenyum dengan sangat mengerikan saat aku melihatnya berada di ruang bawah tanah."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah sana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang memeriksa ruangan itu dan aku menemukan hal aneh."

"Hal aneh apa?"

"Aku menemukan sebuah bak mandi yang cukup besar di sana. Dan bak itu dipenuhi noda-noda berwarna merah kecoklatan yang sudah kering."

"Kurasa aku tahu bekas apa itu. Itu pasti bekas darah yang dituangkan oleh Madam Lamia Mortis untuk dipakainya mandi." kata Kris.

"Apa maksudmu, Kris?" tanya Suho.

"Aku tahu siapa pemilik rumah ini sebelumnya, dan sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini. Sebelum ada salah seorang diantara kita yang terbunuh."

**To Be Continued **

.

.

.

.

_So, what do you guys think? _

Kurasa _chapter_ berikutnya adalah _chapter_ terakhir dari _fic_ ini. Kuharap kalian mau menunggu _chapter_ terakhirnya dengan sabar karena saat ini aku masih sangat sibuk dengan kuliahku.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : EvelynHyena


	4. Chapter 4

**The House **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Kim Joon Myeon

Zhang Yixing

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Genre** : Horror, Mistery.

**Length** : Undetermined

**Rated** : T

**Summary** :

"Aku sudah menyewa villa untuk liburan kita kali ini." / "Ini rumahnya?" / "Siapa yang menutup pintu?" / "Apa tadi salah satu dari kalian pergi ke ruang bawah tanah?" / "Ah! Kita main _Hide and Clap_ saja!" / "Nah, aku menemukanmu." / "Aku bersumpah tadi aku menyentuh rambut seseorang. Aku tidak bohong." / "Kurasa sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini." / EXO_'s_ _official couple here_.

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. **_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

Maaf karena membuat kalian menunggu lama untuk _part_ terakhir dari fic ini.

.

.

.

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

**The House (Part. Four) **

Suho menatap Kris sambil mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Kris berdehem pelan, "Jadi.." dan Krispun menceritakan keseluruhan cerita yang ia dengar dari pastur itu.

Setelah Kris selesai bercerita, semuanya hanya terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.  
"Kita akan pergi dari sini setelah hujan berhenti. Menyetir dalam kondisi hujan deras seperti ini sangat berbahaya." kata Suho setelah beberapa lama terdiam.

Semua _member_ EXO mengangguk pelan. Luhan menatap sekeliling ruangan dengan takut. Dia sangat berharap hantu wanita itu tidak muncul lagi. Biar bagaimanapun, Luhan masih takut apalagi setelah kejadian tadi siang dimana hantu itu mencengkram wajahnya.

Luhan tersentak kecil saat dia melihat sosok hantu wanita itu yang tengah menatapnya. Wanita itu berdiri di ambang pintu dan menyeringai seram sambil menatap Luhan.

Luhan berdiri dan membuat Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya menatap heran padanya.

"Lu? Ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menunjuk ke arah wanita itu yang masih tersenyum seram dengan wajah yang separuh bagiannya tertutup oleh rambut panjangnya. "I-itu.."

Sehun menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Luhan, "Ada apa? Tidak ada apa-apa disana."

Luhan menatap Sehun, "Ka-kau tidak melihatnya? Wanita itu berdiri di sana!"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, "Tidak ada apapun disana, Lu."

"Ta-tapi.." Luhan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan dia langsung menjerit saat wajah hantu itu berada di hadapannya.

Luhan berusaha mundur namun hantu itu menarik rambutnya dan memaksa Luhan untuk terus menatapnya. Luhan menjerit semakin keras dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari wanita itu.

Sehun berdiri saat dia melihat Luhan menjerit-jerit sambil menarik rambutnya sendiri. "Luhan! Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sehun mencoba menghentikan gerakan Luhan dengan dibantu oleh Chanyeol dan Chen. Namun Luhan justru menjerit semakin keras, hingga akhirnya tubuh Luhan tiba-tiba tertarik begitu saja ke arah dinding. Tubuh Luhan membentur dinding dengan sangat keras dan setelahnya dia langsung terjatuh.

Sehun segera bergerak menghampiri Luhan, "Luhan! Lu, kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun mengguncang pelan tubuh Luhan.

Luhan membuka matanya dan Sehun tersentak saat melihat mata Luhan berubah menjadi merah dengan kulit pucat hingga wajahnya terlihat dipenuhi urat-urat berwarna kebiruan.

"Lu-Luhan.." lirih Sehun.

'Luhan' di hadapan Sehun menyeringai kemudian dia mencekik leher Sehun. Sehun terbatuk pelan dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Luhan, namun tenaga Luhan sangat kuat.  
Chanyeol, Chen, dan Kai bergegas membantu Sehun untuk lepas dari cekikan Luhan.

"Luhan! Hentikan! Ini Sehun!" seru Chanyeol sambil mencoba menarik tangan Luhan.

Wajah Sehun mulai berubah menjadi merah lantaran tidak bisa bernafas. Kai yang panik dan khawatir Sehun akan mati memukul tengkuk Luhan keras-keras hingga Luhan pingsan.

Sehun terjatuh dan terbatuk-batuk sambil memegangi lehernya. Chanyeol dan Chen segera menarik tubuh Sehun menjauh dari Luhan.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi?" kata Lay sambil menghampiri tubuh Luhan dan memegang bahu Luhan.  
"Lu.." panggil Lay.

Mata Luhan langsung terbuka dan dia langsung menggigit tangan Lay yang berada di bahunya keras-keras hingga berdarah.

Lay menjerit sakit dan berusaha menjauhkan mulut Luhan yang sekarang membuat gerakan mengunyah tangan Lay. Suho menendang Luhan hingga membuat dia melepaskan gigitannya. Kemudian Suho langsung menarik Lay.

"Di-dia bukan Luhan! Semuanya menjauh!" seru Suho sambil menarik Lay mundur.

Luhan tertawa menyeramkan dan menyeringai. Darah Lay berceceran di sekitar mulut Luhan dan membuatnya terlihat semakin menakutkan.

"Kris! Kris, telepon pastur itu!" seru Baekhyun panik sambil bersembunyi di belakang tubuh besar Chanyeol.

Kris bergegas mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menelepon pastur itu namun Luhan melompat menerjangnya hingga Kris terjatuh dan menjatuhkan ponselnya. Luhan menggigit pipi Kris hingga berdarah dan membuat Kris berteriak kesakitan.

_Member_ EXO yang lainnya segera menarik Luhan menjauh. Sehun memukul kepala Luhan dengan vas bunga hingga Luhan pingsan.

"Ku-kurung Luhan di ruang bawah tanah, dan cepat telepon pastur itu." kata Suho dengan nafas terengah-engah karena panik dan takut.

Sehun menatap tubuh Luhan yang pingsan dengan tatapan sedih.

_Luhan.. _

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini semua _member_ EXO kecuali Luhan tengah berkumpul di kamar Suho untuk mengobati luka-luka mereka. Suho, dan Kyungsoo mengobati luka Lay dan Kris. Sementara yang lainnya duduk di sekitar mereka. Tao yang duduk di sebelah Kris, Xiumin dan Chen yang duduk di dekat pintu, Kai yang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang duduk di lantai di bawah tempat tidur, dan Sehun yang duduk sambil memeluk lututnya di sudut ruangan.

Lay terus menerus meringis kesakitan dan terisak saat Suho membersihkan lukanya. Untung Suho selalu membawa _first aid box_ di dalam kopernya sehingga dia bisa mengobati luka-luka _member_nya.

Suho meniup-niup luka di tangan Lay. Sebenarnya luka yang diderita Lay cukup parah dan harus dijahit karena selain mengoyaknya, kelihatannya ada sedikit daging dari tangan Lay yang terenggut dan lepas. Karena itulah darah tidak juga berhenti mengalir dari luka Lay. Sedangkan kondisi Kris sedikit lebih baik daripada kondisi Lay. Luka di pipinya tidak terlalu dalam dan Kyungsoo bisa mengobatinya dengan cepat.

"Aku masih tidak percaya Luhan akan melakukan hal seperti tadi." lirih Xiumin.

"Dia sedang dirasuki oleh hantu wanita itu. Luhan pasti tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan." kata Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun yang tengah memeluknya erat-erat.

"A-apa lukanya sakit, _Ge_?" lirih Tao sambil menatap Kris yang sudah selesai diobati.

Kris menatap Tao yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kris tahu _Baby_ Pandanya pasti sangat ketakutan. Kris sempat melihat reaksi Tao saat Luhan menyerangnya, Tao terlihat begitu pucat dan gemetar.

Kris tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Tao, "_Gege_ baik-baik saja. Jangan menangis."

Tao memeluk Kris dan menyurukkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Kris.

"Dimana ponselmu, Kris? Aku akan menelepon pastur itu." kata Xiumin.

Kris menatap sekeliling kemudian dia menepuk dahinya, "Ponselku tertinggal di bawah."

Xiumin mengerang kesal, "Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Aku tidak berani turun ke bawah lagi."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan bergerak berdiri, "Dimana kau menjatuhkan ponselmu? Aku akan mengambilnya."

Baekhyun menggapai-gapai lengan Chanyeol dengan panik, "Jangan! Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana!"

Chanyeol menunduk dan mengecup ujung hidung Baekhyun, "Hei, aku cuma mau mengambil ponsel. Jangan khawatir."

Baekhyun menggeleng keras, "Tidak! Itu berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau hantu itu menyerangmu karena kita mengurung Luhan di bawah?"

Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun, "Aku akan segera kembali. Aku tidak akan pergi lebih dari lima menit. Aku janji."

"Tapi.."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Baby Baek. Kau disini saja." Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya setelah mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun. Kemudian Chanyeol berpaling menatap Kris, "Dimana ponselmu?"

"Kurasa jatuh di bawah sofa tempat aku diserang tadi." kata Kris.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan bergerak mendekati pintu. Chanyeol membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan lalu melongokkan kepalanya keluar. Setelah memastikan lorong kamar itu sepi, Chanyeol keluar secara perlahan dan berlari kecil menuruni tangga.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju ruang tengah sambil memperhatikan pintu ruang bawah tanah. Setelah sampai di ruang tengah, Chanyeol segera mencari ponsel milik Kris di bawah sofa dan sekitarnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang saat berhasil menemukan ponsel milik Kris yang berada di bawah sofa. Chanyeol segera mengambil ponsel itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung celananya.

_**Dugh Dugh Dugh**_

Gerakan Chanyeol yang hendak kembali ke kamar terhenti saat dia mendengar suara gedoran dari pintu ruang bawah tanah.

"Sehun! Sehun, tolong aku!"

Chanyeol terdiam saat dia mendengar jeritan Luhan dari balik pintu.

"Luhan!"

Chanyeol mendengar suara Sehun dari lantai atas, lalu disusul suara ribut dan kemudian tiba-tiba saja Sehun muncul dan langsung berlari ke arah pintu ruang bawah tanah.

Chanyeol bergerak cepat dan langsung menahan tubuh Sehun hingga mereka berdua terjatuh di karpet.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Minggir! Aku akan menolong Luhan!" seru Sehun sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol di pinggangnya.

"Aku yang seharusnya bilang begitu! Jangan gila! Kau mau dia menyerang kita lagi?!" seru Chanyeol sambil mengeratkan pegangannya.

Sehun menggeliat mencoba melepaskan diri, "Lepaskan! Itu Luhan! Apa kau tidak bisa mendengar suaranya!"

_**Dugh Dugh Dugh**_

"Sehun! Sehun tolong aku! Di sini gelap. Aku takut." suara jeritan Luhan terdengar kembali dan kali ini diikuti oleh suara isakan.

Sehun semakin mencoba melepaskan diri namun Chanyeol tidak juga melepaskannya. _Member_ EXO lainnya pun datang dan membantu Chanyeol menahan Sehun, kemudian mereka berhasil menyeret Sehun menjauh dari sana, walaupun Sehun tidak juga berhenti memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri.

Kris memukul tengkuk Sehun hingga pingsan dan menyeret tubuh Sehun menjauh. Suara jeritan Luhan dan gedoran di pintu itu tidak juga berhenti.

_Member_ lainnya mencoba mengacuhkan suara itu karena mereka masih takut pada Luhan.

_**Brak**_

Langkah mereka terhenti saat mereka mendengar suara yang jauh lebih keras dari gedoran pintu itu. Saat mereka berbalik, mereka melihat Luhan tengah berusaha menghancurkan pintu yang menghalanginya dengan menggunakan sebuah kapak.

Chanyeol melompat berdiri lalu menarik Baekhyun berlari ke atas. _Member_ lainnya juga bergegas menyusul Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Setelah sampai di kamar Suho mereka bergegas menutup pintu dan menguncinya lalu menahan pintu itu dengan sebuah lemari kecil.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Lay yang memang tidak ikut menyusul ke bawah dan menunggu di kamar.  
Chanyeol menyerahkan ponsel Kris yang masih dibawanya pada Kris, "Ini gawat. Luhan mencoba mendobrak pintu dengan kapak."

Kris segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon pastur itu.

_**Brak**_

Suara pintu yang terjatuh mengalihkan perhatian seluruh member. Suho yang berdiri paling dekat dengan pintu menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir, memberi isyarat agar seluruh _member _diam.

Suara langkah kaki yang menuju ke arah kamar mereka bersembunyi semakin terdengar. Chanyeol bergerak mundur secara perlahan ke arah jendela lalu melihat keluar. Kamar Suho berada di lantai dua, namun diluar jendela ada sebuah pohon yang dahannya menempel ke jendela kamar Suho. Chanyeol berbalik dan bermaksud untuk menyuruh _member_ lainnya keluar dari kamar melalui jendela.

_**Brak**_

Mereka langsung melangkah mundur saat pintu kamar terdorong dengan keras dari luar.  
"Kalian tidak akan bisa lari dariku.." suara serak yang berasal dari depan pintu membuat mereka merapat pada yang lainnya.

_**Brak Brak Brak**_

Daun pintu mulai pecah akibat kapak yang diayunkan berulang kali. Chanyeol bergerak cepat dan membuka jendela. Hujan deras masih mengguyur di luar sana.

"Kesini!" seru Chanyeol sambil melompat keluar dan memijakkan kakinya di dahan pohon di luar jendela.

_Member_ lainnya bergegas menyusul Chanyeol dan saling membantu untuk melompati jendela. Chanyeol bergerak dengan hati-hati menyusuri dahan pohon itu. Hujan yang turun dengan deras mengaburkan pandangannya, karena itu Chanyeol benar-benar berhati-hati.

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang dan dia melihat yang lainnya juga tengah menyusuri dahan pohon.  
Chanyeol berhasil mendarat di tanah dengan selamat, dia bergegas membantu Baekhyun turun dari pohon.

"Masuklah ke mobil. Tunggu yang lainnya di sana." kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berlari ke arah salah satu mobil _van_ mereka dan masuk ke sana.  
Chanyeol membantu yang lainnya untuk turun dengan dibantu oleh Kris yang turun setelah Baekhyun.  
Chanyeol mendongak, saat ini hanya Suho yang masih berada di dalam kamar. Dia tengah membantu Lay untuk keluar dan berpegangan di dahan pohon.

Suho membantu Lay untuk berpegangan di tempat yang aman karena dia tahu luka di tangan Lay membuat tangannya melemah, apalagi lukanya kembali terbuka dan mengeluarkan darah.

_**Brak**_

Suho membalikkan tubuhnya dan dia bergegas melompati jendela saat Luhan berhasil mendobrak pintu dan tengah mengayunkan kapak ke arahnya. Suho menutup jendela dan bergegas menyusul Lay menuruni pohon.

Luhan terlihat menggeram marah dan dia menghancurkan jendela itu dengan kapak yang dibawanya. Suho mencoba menghindar dari ayunan kapak yang pasti akan menghancurkan kakinya.  
Suho berhasil turun ke bawah dan bergegas berlari ke arah mobil _van_ yang sudah dinyalakan.

_**Jleb**_

Suho menjerit kesakitan dan jatuh terguling saat dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada kakinya. Suho menunduk dan dia melihat sebuah pisau dapur menancap di betisnya.

Suho mengangkat kepalanya, dia melihat Luhan tengah menyeringai seram dan ditangannya ada pisau lainnya.

Tanpa memikirkan rasa sakitnya, Suho bergegas berdiri dan mencoba berlari masuk ke _van_. Chen yang melihat Suho tertusuk segera keluar dan membantunya naik ke dalam _van_. Tepat ketika Suho dan Chen masuk ke dalam van, Sehun yang berada di belakang kemudi pun langsung melajukan mobil itu pergi.

Suho mengerang kesakitan saat dia berhasil meluruskan kakinya.

"Oh, Tuhan. Apa kita tidak punya perban atau yang lainnya di sini?" kata Xiumin panik.

Suho menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak menyimpan _first aid box_ di mobil." Suho sedikit menyibak jaketnya lalu merobek sedikit bagian bawah kemejanya. "Ikat bagian pangkal betisku kuat-kuat." pintanya pada Chen.

Chen mengangguk dan mengikatkan kain itu kuat-kuat. Suho berteriak kesakitan, namun jika dia tidak melakukan itu darahnya akan terus mengalir dan kemungkinan dia akan mati kehabisan darah.

"Kita akan ke mana?" tanya Sehun yang tengah mengemudi.

"Apa Luhan masih mengejar kita?" kata Xiumin sambil menoleh ke belakang, namun dia tidak melihat apapun selain mobil yang dikendarai oleh Kris di belakangnya.

"Ki-kita harus pergi dari sini." kata Suho.

Sehun mengangguk kecil dan kembali serius menatap ke depan.

"Sehun! Awas!" teriak Xiumin saat dia melihat sosok seseorang yang melompat ke tengah jalan.

Sehun berhasil menghentikan laju mobilnya sebelum dia menabrak sosok itu. Walaupun terhalang hujan dan hanya mengandalkan penerangan dari lampu mobil, Sehun bisa mengenali bahwa sosok yang menghalangi jalan adalah Luhan.

"A-apa yang harus kita lakukan?" lirih Lay.

Luhan terlihat tengah tersenyum mengerikan. Matanya masih semerah darah dan dia membawa pisau dan kapak di tangannya.

"Aku tahu caranya membuat monster itu keluar dari tubuh Luhan." gumam Sehun.

Lay menatap Sehun, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan menabrak Luhan, dan aku yakin hantu itu akan pergi dari tubuh Luhan." kata Sehun dengan tatapan lurus ke Luhan yang masih berdiri di tengah jalan.

"Apa?! Sehun jangan gila! Luhan bisa saja mati!" kata Chen.

"Aku tidak punya cara lain. Aku tidak mau monster itu menguasai Luhan terus hingga akhirnya Luhan membunuh kita." kata Sehun, suaranya terdengar gemetar. "Aku juga tidak mau melakukan ini.."

Sehun menghapus airmata yang mengalir dari matanya dengan kasar. Dia menatap Luhan, "Maafkan aku, Lu." Sehun menarik nafas dalam, "_Saranghae_."

Sehun menginjak pedal gas kuat-kuat dan menabrak Luhan.  
Tepat setelah mobil itu menabrak Luhan, Luhan terlihat tergeletak di jalan dan dia menjerit kesakitan. Sehun berlari ke arah Luhan dan memeluknya.

"Lu, Luhan, aku mohon kembalilah." gumam Sehun berulang-ulang.

Luhan terus menerus menjerit hingga akhirnya jeritannya mereda. Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang berangsur-angsur kembali normal, urat-urat yang sebelumnya terlihat di wajah Luhan pun mulai menghilang. Wajah Luhan kembali seperti semula walaupun terlihat sedikit kotor akibat lumpur dan darah. Selain itu darah juga mengalir dari kepala dan bagian tubuh Luhan yang lainnya.  
Luhan membuka matanya perlahan, menampakkan matanya yang berubah kembali menjadi cokelat.

"Se-Sehunnie.." lirih Luhan lalu diapun pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Setelah Luhan tidak sadarkan diri, mereka langsung membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit. Untungnya nyawa Luhan berhasil diselamatkan walaupun sempat mengalami masa kritis selama berhari-hari.

Sudah tiga minggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Rumah itu akhirnya disegel dan dilarang untuk dimasuki.  
_Manager_ EXO segera datang saat dia mendengar kabar soal kejadian malam itu dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memperpanjang masa rehat mereka sampai semuanya sembuh.

Lay dan Suho sudah kembali pulih dan tengah menjalani masa terapi sebelum mereka bisa kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa. Hanya Luhan yang masih belum sadarkan diri, Sehun selalu menemani Luhan dan menunggunya untuk sadar kembali.

Sehun mengusap punggung tangan Luhan, "Lu, bangunlah."

Sehun tersentak saat dia merasakan gerakan kecil dari tangan Luhan. Sehun menatap wajah Luhan dan dia melihat mata Luhan terbuka secara perlahan.  
"Luhan! Oh, syukurlah." Sehun segera menekan tombol untuk memanggil suster.

"Se-Sehunnie.." lirih Luhan.

"Ada apa?" kata Sehun sambil mengecupi keseluruhan wajah Luhan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana dengan hantu itu?"

Sehun menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Luhan yang terbalut perban, "Ssh, jangan khawatir. Semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang."

Luhan menatap mata Sehun, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum dan memejamkan mata. Tak lama kemudian seorang dokter dan suster masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan.

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya, "Jangan khawatir. Semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang. Kita akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

.

_Member_ EXO lainnya tengah berkumpul bersama di _dorm_ mereka. Akhirnya mereka pulang ke _dorm_ mereka setelah Luhan, Lay dan Suho dinyatakan sembuh total.

"Besok kita sudah harus kembali ke jadwal kita. Persiapkan diri kalian." kata Suho sambil mengusap rambut Lay yang tengah bersandar di bahunya.

"Seluruh _fans_ kita sudah menanyakan kita. Mereka sangat khawatir karena kita menghilang cukup lama." kata Kris sambil memainkan rambut Tao yang tengah berbaring di pangkuannya.

Chanyeol meregangkan tubuhnya, "Liburan kita kali ini benar-benar tidak biasa ya."

"Lain kali, sebaiknya kita berlibur di _dorm_ saja. Aku tidak mau kejadian seperti kemarin terulang." kata Xiumin. Chen tertawa pelan dan mengecup pipi Xiumin.

"Aku setuju. Aku tidak mau mengalami kejadian seperti kemarin." kata Kyungsoo sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke Kai.

"Kita tidak akan mengalami kejadian seperti itu lagi." kata Sehun lalu melirik Luhan yang berada di pelukannya. "_Not anymore_."

**The End**

.

.

.

.

Selesai!

Akhirnya salah satu _fic_ milikku selesai.

Huft, maaf karena kalian harus menunggu lama, dan maaf kalau akhir dari ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan perkiraan kalian. Aku tidak membuat _death chara_ karena aku juga tidak ingin ada salah satu diantara mereka yang mati.

Jadi, hanya ini akhir cerita yang bisa aku tulis.

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : EvelynHyena


End file.
